You don't know what you want Tillyou can't have it
by sweetrockstar94
Summary: the day after the last episode. see what happens and how everyones minds are changing and so are their relationships!
1. changing attractions

**my so-called life episode #20, the day after the last episode**

**It was a musk spring day, Angela sat looking out her window at Brian he was riding his bike **

**around the block.**

**Angela: So its Saturday, and I have too say…that in a lot of ways I miss Brian, he never **

**comes over anymore with some lame excuse, or rides his bike , while circling the block until I **

**get home from being with Jordan, so he can tell me what an idiot I'm, or how late it is… **

**He hardly ever speaks to me. Anymore, and I guess I kind of miss that.**

**Scene Fades **

**The next day at school Angela's walking down the hall with Sharon.**

**Angela: hey..(smiles) **

**Sharon: hi…**

**Angela: so…how was your weekend?…:I**

**Sharon: oh , it was you know ..great.**

**Angela: really?**

**Sharon: no!…its yearbook, I mean I cant take it!**

**Angela: ya ..how come**

**Sharon: its that girl, Christy alamono!**

**Angela: Christy…who?**

**Sharon: yeah! That's her, so she joins yearbook , for like no reason in the middle of the **

**year, .. And know Mrs. Learner is like considering, handing over the yearbook video , to **

**her… which by the way she probably fill with photos of Scott!**

**Angela: ya?… (confused)**

**Sharon: I mean, its just… I was like the one who like begged Foster for the video , rite. So I **

**should like have a part in it!**

**Angela: wait a second, I thought it was…Brian's…I mean didn't he want the video?**

**Sharon: ( calmly), yeah it is partly Brian's fault, I mean he hasn't been to yearbook in like **

**ages! Do you know what's wrong with him?**

**Angela: ummm, I don't know…**

**Bell rings**

**Angela: well got to go…**

**Sharon ( pulls her bag out of her locker turns around and sees Brian at his locker)**

**Sharon: BRIAN! Brian hi,**

**Brian: hey Cheriski (putting books away, and taking them out of his locker)**

**Sharon: Brian , so look you do know we have yearbook tonight right?**

**Brian: yeah…so..**

**Sharon: because , brian you haven't been to yearbook , in like forever! **

**Brian: look , I just been…you know busy, with things.**

**Sharon: what things! You don't have time to be busy, foster is like expecting that video on **

**his desk on Monday…and if you don't show up there gunna give the video to Christy **

**Almoano.**

**Brian: Christy who?**

**Sharon: look just never mind. Just be there okay.**

**Brian: okay!…so when is it again ?**

**Sharon: from 3:30 - 8:00...**

**Brian: 5 ½ hours?**

**Sharon: No… we just, we have to finish the video so where staying late! Until its done.**

**Brian: look I go to go…**

**Sharon: (calls after) bye…**

**Ray Anne and Rickie are walking down the hall .**

**Ray Anne (sucking on a lollypop and fidgeting with all the stuff in her bag)**

**Ray Anne: So listen.. Too this there's this party over on, Renemme and 7th, tonight its **

**going to be awesome! Like the ultimate party, we'll hang out n' than tino will drive us **

**Home! just like old times(smiles)**

**Ricki: Ray Anne, look I don't know, I promised Mr. Katimski and Phil I'd be there for dinner Tonight so I…**

**Ray Anne: (cuts him off) phill?**

**Ricki: mr. katmiskis husband..**

**Ray Anne: (gives him the evil eye) So fine don't hang with me ..Go have dinner with Mr.katimski and whoever it is …(walks away down the hall)**

**Ricki: ray Anne…(calls after her than rests his head on the locker door. And closes his eyes)**

**Bell rings **

**Next scene after school at yearbook**

**(Delia , Sharon and Brian sitting around a computer , Delia and Sharon picking out photos **

**and debating about fonts, Brian just sitting relaxed on the left with his arms crossed.)**

**Sharon: No you see we have to give Foster a darkish color like a navy or emerald font under **

**his photo, if we give him a famine color he'll like totally have a cow!**

**Delia: yeah completely!(laughs)**

**Brian: oh my god..(shakes his head ,rolls his eyes)**

**Sharon: (looks at him)**

**Brian: what!**

**Delia: oh my… (looks up at the clock) I have a shift a 6:30, so I gotta go, if I'm late my **

**manager will like have a cow! (laughs with Sharon)**

**(Brian just looks at the with a 'that's so not funny, kind of look')**

**Delia: well bye(to Sharon smiles)**

**(looks at Brian) …bye…**

**Scene fades**

**Back at Angela's house she's lying on her bed , the door bell rings, she runs down stairs **

**hoping its Brian , back to his old habits, but its not…**

**Angela: hi…**

**Jordan: hey**

**Jordan: so .. Are your parents home?**

**Angela: umm, no .**

**Jordan: oh okay.. so want to go somewhere?**

**Angela: No, I shouldn't I mean I got homework, so I should ..stay home**

**Jordan: fine.. don't come, forget I asked**

**(starts to walk away)**

**Angela: I cant believe you..**

**(he turns around)**

**Jordan: what?**

**Angela: you think you, can just treat me anyway you want! If I say no to you! and than **

**you tell me you wrote that letter when I know you didn't! And your always showing up **

**anytime you want rite when I'm with Brian, and making him hating me even more!**

**Jordan(shocked, and confused) Angela?**

**What is going on…**

**Angela: the letter Jordan , I know you didn't write I…Brian did.**

**Jordan: yeah ..I know , I mean I was going to tell you, but I just thought you knew**

**Angela: (shakes her head) look Jordan…I gotta go… I mean I think you should go.**

**Jordan: whatever I'm going ,(walks away from the door step)**

**Angela: No I mean really go.. Like for real this time.**

**(Jordan just stands there with his back to her, than he turns and looks at her and shrug's **

**his shoulders)**

**(Angela closes the door and rests her back against in and closes her eyes)**

**Back to the scene with Brian and Sharon at yearbook**

**Sharon: what do you think ? Should we put the shots of the front of the school at the **

**beginning or end?**

**Brian: whatever (Brian's sitting slouched in his chair, with his arms crossed)**

**Sharon: look Brian… can you at least pretend to be interested in the very video you wanted? **

**(gives him an evil look)**

**Brian: I just--this video is so stupid and edited. I mean if you really think about it, it's a **

**total misconception of like everything.**

**Sharon: (nods her head) so than-what's "really happening"**

**? (Sharon asked)**

**Brian: nothing, I'm just you know saying- or whatever.**

**Sharon(looks at him)**

**Brian: what!**

**Sharon: Brian… does this involve Angela? And Jordan cataloano?**

**Brian: what no! I cant discuss it okay!**

**Sharon: fine!**

**(Brian watches as Sharon rapidly deletes pictures of Kyle )**

**Brian: are you like okay?**

**Sharon: yeah.. I'm fine**

**Brian: so…(pointing out the obvious, and smiling) how are you and Kyle?**

**(Sharon looks at him grinding her teeth trying to fake a smile)**

**Sharon: FINE!.. Look I just cant discuss it either, okay!**

**Brian: (raises his eyebrows) fine..(smiles)**

**Sharon: its just , I cant you know be with him anymore!**

**Brian: oh ya..how come?**

**Brian: because I just don't ..you know,**

**Brian: you don't?**

**Sharon: I just don't LOVE him Brian! **

**(Brian raises his eye brows again)**

**Sharon: And I just cant pretend anymore! **

**Brian: that you love him?**

**Sharon: exactly!(smiles at Brian)**

**Brian: (laughs)**

**Sharon: its not funny! (hits his arm)**

**Sharon: aww (she points to the student photos of them) we looked so cute at the begging **

**of the year!**

**Brian: (smiles) sometimes don't you wish , you could go back , to begging of--the year, **

**because , than you could relive everything, and maybe it would of turned out **

**differently,(looks down)**

**(Sharon looks at him, )**

**Sharon: Brian listen…about Angela its not you fault, that you know…**

**Brian: Sharon I know!…**

**Brian (looks up) that what..? (says in a low voice)**

**Sharon: that she you know didn't …understand how much you -liked her-I mean its her **

**loss**

**Brian: whatever- I mean I get it, **

**(Sharon looks in his eyes and than starts kissing him, he kisses he back lightly.) **

**Saturday morning the next day**

**Angela sitting on the couch watching T.V**

**AngelaVo: I cant believe this, its Saturday, and I'm alone again, because Brian hates me, **

**and I have no friends…(playing with the remote control) And what I don't get is why on **

**weekdays there's nothing but great shows that people miss because their at work or **

**school, or where ever it is they are…and on the weekend there's nothing on but boring **

**decorating shows, or lame talk shows, or old movies..(turns off the T.V)**

**(Walks outside and sees Brian fixing his bike chain on his drive way)**

**Angela: hey**

**Brian: hi**

**Angela: so-how are you? Want to do something? Or something…**

**Brian: (just looks up at her )okay,**

**Brian looks across the street and sees Jordan's car pulls up)**

**Brian: like expecting someone?**

**Angela: (is shocked that its Jordan) what you think I like invited him over?**

**Brian: whatever Angela just go do "something" with your boyfriend (walks into his house)**

**Angela: Brian…(she walks across the street, and goes home, right passed Jordan)**

**Jordan: Angela… can we talk? I mean I can explain that thing with brain..**

**Angela: (turns around quickly ) explain what Jordan! How you treat me one way and the **

**next expect everything to be fine! Or how you sleep with ray Anne! Or lie about a letter you **

**didn't even write!**

**Jordan: Angela I… don't know what you want me too do! I just , I mean I'm Sorry**

**That letter, I meant it. I just couldn't you know express it.**

**Angela: its Brian**

**Jordan: what?**

**Angela: his name is BRIAN!**

**(Jordan shakes his head, puts his hand out on the roof of his car, stands there for a minute **

…**than gets in, he looks over too Angela, and drives away.)**

**(than we see Brian, wheeling his bike onto the street he doesn't see Angela, than he looks **

**up, and does)**

**Angela: hi**

**Brian: (half smiles) hey**

**Angela: so you going biking?**

**Brian(just looks at her)**

**Angelavo: I'm always doing that ,pointing out the obvious , asking things I already know!**

**Brian: yeah, over too Sharon's, **

**Angela(looks surprised)**

**Brian: to you know work on…yearbook…**

**Angela (looks down) oh**

**Brian: are you okay?**

**Angela: mhmm..(she mumbles)**

**Angela: I just broke up with Jordan.. so…for good.**

**Brian: oh that's…whatever**

**Angela:(shocked he doesn't care that much)**

**Brian: well gtg later chase (drives down the street)**

**Angela just stands there on the street**

**(scene fades out to the credits)**


	2. i'm not like hungry

**Liberty high schoolthe next day**

**Ray Anne: I cant believe that! I mean its not like I'll ever need to know what the **

**meaning of congruent triangles are uknow!**

**Sharon: what,**

**Ray Anne: are you even listening to me?**

**Sharon: yeah, (looking over at Brian, at his locker, he doesn't see her)**

**Sharon: sorry what?**

**Ray Anne: (smiles at her, and pulls a lolly pop out of her bag)**

**Sharon: what!**

**Ray Anne: you like him…**

**Sharon: who?**

**Ray Anne: (sarcastically) WHO…Brian**

**Sharon: what! Shhh…NO..I don't(pulls Ray Anne over to the side)**

**Ray Anne: look I'm not going to tell anyone… just admit it.**

**Sharon: (smiles)..I kissed him**

**Ray Anne: What!…when?**

**Sharon: at yearbook.. Last night,**

**Ray Anne: oooouu cheriski…**

**Sharon: shhh…gawd shut up! **

**Ray Anne: so tell me…is he a good kisser?**

**Sharon: (smiles)…**

**(Bell rings Sharon walks away , looks back at her and smiles)**

**Ray Anne: well is he!**

**Out-side at lunch **

**(Brian's eating over under a tree)**

**Sharon: hi Brian( Sharon walks up to him holding a paper bag of lunch in her hand)**

**Brian: hey,**

**Sharon: (smiles, and sits down beside him)**

**Brian: so how's it going…**

**Sharon: (smiles ) laughs**

**Brian: what?**

**Sharon: you still eat peanut butter and jelly for lunch?**

**Brian: d' yeah (laughs)**

**(Meanwhile)**

**Ray Anne: hey angelika!(walks up beside Angela)**

**Angela: oh hi,**

**Ray Anne: lolly pop?**

**Angela: (takes one) thanks**

**Ray Anne: watcha doing..?**

**Angela: (looks over and sees Brian and Sharon eating lunch together)**

**Angela: whys Sharon having lunch with… Brian**

**Ray Anne: oh that…(puts her lollypops back in her bag)**

**Angela: what do you mean**

**Ray Anne: you didn't hear?**

**Angela: hear what?**

**Ray Anne: well Sharon is like you know somehow fascinated with Brian these **

**days…don't ask me how, but they like made out, during like… yearbook(smiles)**

**Angela: what! what about Kyle!**

**Ray Anne: well.. They broke up, didn't you hear?**

**Angela: oh..(shocked and angrily jealous) so what she's like using Brian now!**

**Ray Anne: no,. I mean I think she really likes …**

**Angela: (cuts her off) I cant believe her. Look I gotta go (hands rayanne, her lunch)**

**(Walks away)**

**Back at the chases house**

**Angela's on the couch its after school, Danielle walks in )**

**Danielle: where's mom?**

**Angela: at work..(in a depressed and annoyed voice)**

**Danielle: so mom says she'll pick me up! But of course she never does, she expects me to like walk home!**

**Angela: Danielle just go away okay… she probably just got held up, or something.**

**Danielle: fine! don't even pretend you care. Its not like anyone ever does anyways… **

**Angela: Danielle I care its just…**

**Danielle: look Angela… its okay I get it okay…**

**Angela: get what?**

**Danielle: that everyone like …"likes" you, I mean you have like the perfect life!…compared to mine, I mean its like I don't even exist.**

**Angela: Danielle. My life is so pathetic.**

**Danielle: just face it Angela… you have way cool friends, and mom and dad like listen to you,.. And Brian like notices you…, **

**Angela: Danielle. Brian does not like me okay he hates me…**

**Danielle: yes he does, I mean who does he come over here to visit, …all the time.**

**Angela: Danielle…**

**Danielle: (grabs her tennis racket, and opens the door) well I'm going to play tennis with Leander. **

**Bye.(smiles) **

**Scene fades**

**Angela up in her room lying on her bed**

**Angelavo: My life is so … unreal, its like so many things have changed ..even Brian, who like hadn't changed in like forever.. and mostly my self , I mean last year I would've died to go out with Jordan, and now I break up with him. (looks over at her clock)**

**Patty walks in the room**

**Patty: Angela, honey you've been up here all night?**

**Angela: mom… do not even attempt to ask me what's wrong… because you cant help.**

**Patty: well I was cleaning up, and I found this (shows her a math text book)..its brain's, I'm surprised he hasn't come around to get it ..**

**Angela: (cuts her off) mom!… Brian hates me ok ,…I don't want to talk about it . **

**Patty: honey Brian doesn't hate you.**

**Angela: Yes mom he does, okay…you wouldn't understand, you couldn't. .so just don't even try.**

**Patty: okay I'll go, If you ever want to talk about it.. I'm here (places the book on the end of the bed, leaves the room)**

**Patty: that books not going to return it self.(coming from the hallway)**

**(Angela puts head down) **

**(Angela gets up, and grabs the book off her bed)**

**Ray Anne: (knocking at a door) hey.. Mr.katimski is umm Ricky here?**

**Rickie: oh hi…**

**Ray Anne: hey, so how's it going?**

**Rickie: fine?…Ray Anne why are you here?**

**Ray Anne: well its Friday… I thought you might want to hang out of something, uknow just like old times?**

**Rickie: rayanne…I can't , I mean I have a lot to do.**

**Ray Anne: like what?**

**Rickie: well I sorta promised Phil, and Richard that I'd help with dinner, and than I…**

**Ray Anne : (cuts him off) wait a second… who's Phil and Richard?**

**Rickie: Ray Anne… I told you, Mr. katimisk and his husband**

**Ray Anne: so what your like on a first name bases with them?..**

**Rickie: (gives her a weird look) I mean if you want to stay for dinner?**

**Ray Anne: no… I'm not hungry… I gotta go (leaves)**

**Scene switches, **

**(over at brians house)**

**Angela: hi**

**Mrs. Krakow: oh hi Angela**

**Angela: umm. This is Brian's, I just thought I'd bring it to him.**

**Mrs Krakow: Brian hasn't been him self lately, I try to ask him what's wrong and he just says nothing **

**and goes up to his room.**

**Angela: oh..(looks down)**

**Mrs. Krakow: you don't know what's wrong? Do you?**

**Angela: ummm, no I don't…so if you could just bring this to him…**

**Mrs. Krakow: no…Angela, go ahead , go up and give it to him**

**Angela: (Smiles and nods)**

**(in brain's room , he's lying on his bead listening to his walkman ,throwing a baseball up in the air and **

**catching it)**

**Angela: hi,**

**(Brian says nothing, )**

**Angela: I brought your text book..**

**Brian: just put it on the desk.**

**(Angela nods her head, walks over and puts it down)**

**Angela: Brian.. I..**

**Brian: what Angela! Just say it!**

**Angela: (starts to cry a bit) I miss you….!**

**--**

**Brian:…you do?**

**Angela: what, did I do something… I mean, you never talk to me or come around! Or…anything(starts to **

**cry more)**

**Brian: (calmly) Angela.. I know , I know I acted like that, I just thought, that after everything I was the last **

**person you wanted to see..**

**Angela: Brian, how? How could you think that?**

**Brian: I don't know I just… what about Jordan?**

**(Brian sits on his bed and looks down)**

**Angela: what about Sharon..!**

**Brian: what?**

**Angela: don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, you kissed her Brian!**

**Brian: I didn't kiss her.. I mean she kissed me, I just kissed her back.**

**Angela: so… do you like her. I mean are you like a couple now.**

**Brian: Angela! God, no it was nothing, were just friends-or whatever**

**Angela: is she- back with Kyle again?**

**Brian: …ya I guess.**

**Angela: (hugs him) so you want to like get something to eat or something?**

**Brian: no, I'm like not hungry…**

**Angela: me either..**

**-scene fades out-**


End file.
